Blox Watch
Blox Watch is a Roblox myth and creepypasta that started getting recognition shortly after the John and Jane Doe, as well as TheC0mmunity. March 18th rumors/hoaxes. According to the legend, you're able to see pairs of white and/or red eyes while playing Roblox games (especially the ones from the front page), and getting close to them will cause your Roblox account to get deleted and cause you to get IP-banned. The myth gradually changed overtime as it got more and more recognition, and eventually became a completely different thing that was similar to the two aforementioned myths. Eventually, a group was created, that had an HQ and only allowed people with certain usernames to join it. Overview The Blox Watch eyes are described to be a pair of either white or red eyes that you can spot by playing certain Roblox games when it's nighttime in-game. They're supposedly brighter than stars, which is what makes them stand out. When you see the eyes, it is advised not to approach them, and to leave the game altogether, unless you want to get IP-banned. History The myth dates all the way back to June of 2017, which was when a message log of two people's conversation became available. These two people supposedly spotted the eyes in Roblox Highschool, and one of them told the other one to run. The message log was then interrupted with no other add-ons, and it was said that these two people had been deleted off the website due to seeing The Blox Watch eyes. The person who shared the message log then went on to say that the eyes are mostly seen in popular Roblox games, and that they themselves had seen them at Work At The Pizza Place. They also added that sometimes if you see these eyes, the clock on your computer can change to January 30, 2004, 7:43 AM, which was supposedly the date the Roblox domain was purchased. Moreover, there are rumors that The Blox Watch eyes were appearing in Roblox since the early days, and there were reports of them since 2006. Finally, the myth ends with the warning not to go near the red eyes, which are also called The King of the Watch, because doing so is what makes people's accounts get deleted. At that point, there were many add-ons and theories for this legend, and it's unclear which of them had been made by the original creator of the story, and which were made up by other people later on. Regardless, all the evidence for this myth can easily be debunked, as the white and red pairs of eyes can be drawn in any graphics editor starting from Paint. The two users whose accounts were supposedly deleted are "brolol92" and "JUSTINTROLL62664", and their accounts are still accessible as well. The myth started getting recognition in summer of 2017, which is when famous Roblox YouTubers started making videos on it. One notable example is a video by a YouTuber InquisitorMaster, which was uploaded to the website on June 21st and has amassed over 615k+ views since then. There were also a few follow-up videos, which have amassed over 8,8 million views. After that, the myth started changing and a few groups were created. All of them had "Blox Watch" in the name, or something along those lines. A few of them even had HQs, which was the same "ROBLOX World Headquarters" map that was used by the group called "Prove It" (which played a big role in supporting the March 18th rumors) and had originally been made by builderman. The most notable thing about these groups is that the vast majority of the people who joined it, as well as its creator, had similar usernames, which consisted of a zero, an underscore and a string of random numbers at the end, or some variation of the word "Blox Watch". After the myth's drastic change, a lot of YouTubers started making videos on Blox Watch and visiting the related games, which the original owners of the groups used to their advantage. Similarly to the March 18th rumor, they targeted a few big YouTubers and threatened everyone that those YouTubers would be hacked on a certain day(which didn't happen). After a few months had passed, the myth slowly died down, and both its spectators and the creator moved on to other things, although some big and small YouTubers still continued making videos about the phenomenon long after it was over. Despite this, the original myth can still technically be considered to be active, as there's no way to prove or debunk the original legend. Game(s)/Account Official BloxWatch HQ Blox Watch HQ https://www.roblox.com/users/1419968699 Behavior It was said that approaching the red eyes, also known as "The King of the Watch", would cause you to get permanently IP-banned from Roblox and your account to get deleted. The white eyes were also meant to be wary of, although according to most rumors, they didn't seem to pose a threat of any kind. As for the people who hopped onto the Blox Watch hype train, these people, regardless of whether or not they were the "official" representatives of the myth/the related group, would usually have completely black avatars with occasional red or green body parts and old free shirts that indicated that they tried to come across as hackers or exploiters. These people would often hang out in the HQ and try to creep people out by following them, using emoticons and saying cryptic things such as ciphers which were usually either morse code or binary. Group(s) Blox watch corporation Blox Watch HQ Official BloxWatch BloxWatchers - Official External Links Blox Watch Thread (Roblox Creepypasta Wiki page) Blox Watch: A myth ruined by wannabes. (video) CREEPY EYES FOUND IN ROBLOX GAMES! | Roblox Creepy Pasta (one of the earliest videos made on Blox Watch) SCARY RED EYES SEEN IN JAILBREAK | Scary TRUE Stories in Roblox (video) The NEW ROBLOX HACKER IS AFTER ME!? | Roblox Creepy Mystery (Not Clickbait) (video) ROBLOX HACKER HAS CREEPY PICTURE OF ME IN HIS GAME!?! | Roblox Creepy Mystery (Blox Watch) (video) Trivia * Some theories about Blox Watch include the belief that: ** The eyes were created by Roblox administrators or hackers/exploiters; ** Seeing the eyes would cause the robux and/or items from your inventory to be stolen; ** If you spotted the eyes (either white or red ones) and continued to look at them, something bad would happen to you; ** It was an April Fools joke made by the administrators somewhere in 2006/2009 that they forgot to remove; ** There was some sort of strange being that haunted Roblox since the domain was purchased, hence why the Blox Watch eyes came into existence. * The most famous Blox Watch-related YouTube video has over 5.3 million views. Category:Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Non Player Myths Category:Inactive Myths Category:Enszo Category:Hackers/Exploiters Category:Needs Fixing Category:Myth